Martyn "Murdoc" Ferdinand
Name: Ferdinand, Martyn “Murdoc” Gender: Male Age: 15 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Band, School’s Radio DJ School: Belenus Academy of Art & Music, St. Andrews’s Scotland, United Kingdom Appearance: A very well kept appearance from the years of his parents fixing him the way they saw fit for him to dress, not seeing it worth fighting over he’s followed this since childhood though while at school he’s mostly forced into wearing the standard dark blue uniform. But since coming to Belenus and in thanks to his roommates, he’s started taking a more rebellious look to him… His hair is cut somewhat short and usually spiked. Streaks of blond visible in the dark orangeish/red dyed hair. Somewhat tall, and also thin he stands at around 5’8ft, and 130lbs. Dark green eyes are usually hidden behind bright orange/black rimmed glasses. Biography: They say your parents are the biggest supporters in your life, willing to go along with whatever you plan to do with your life… but there are some families that treat their children as puppets. Controlling their every move, and only seeing their way of living to be the only way there their children should live. Martyn grew up as one of these children, being the middle child in a family with two other siblings; an older brother aged eighteen, and a younger sister aged ten. Being the second son, his parents always wanted him to follow in his older brother’s footsteps, which had followed their father’s, and their grandfather’s, and so forth into becoming a lawyer. And even though he hated everything involved in it, but still he followed his set path not wanting to fall from his parent’s attention that they so proudly gave to his other sibling. Getting the grades, keeping up the appearance and attitude one from a family such as his own should posses. But during this time, he begun taking a music class for extra credit during class, where he was introduced to the art of classical music and quickly falling in love with it all learning to play both the piano and the guitar during his time there. His rebellious nature began at this time stating that he no longer wish to become a lawyer like he had been studying so hard to become but instead a musician. Both of his parent’s forbid him from ever letting such a thing happen and explained how disappointed they where in him and it only got worse when he was accepted to Belenus instead of school that his parent’s wanted him to attend. When he was at school and away from his hundreds of miles away from his parents he was able to express himself the way he always wanted, dying his natural chestnut colored hair a deep red/orange color and streaking blond through it he allowed it to grow out somewhat, and spiking it. Though they are forced to follow an uniformed dress code, he is usually just seen wearing the shirt only half way tucked in, and tie lying undone around his throat, and pink converse for footwear At Belenus he begun taking a few computer classes along side his normal, evolving into one of the better members in the computer club. After three years, growing tried of the simple stuff and trying his hand at hacking. It begun simple, before being able to hack into the school’s computer changing a couple of grades here and there for his own amusement and slowly grew though he was never able to do anything much bigger than that. But after that, the sarcastic Year 10 student grew to be quite known around the school to be able to a good bit of things for the right price. Be it finished homework assignments, or changing grades. During his time at Belenus he’s also become one of the DJ’s for the school’s radio station, which gained him his nickname of “Murdoc”. He was heading to his aunt’s home in Ireland when as he was waiting along the empty train platform, a strong hand with a rag in grip covered his mouth and nose forcing him to breathe in whatever covered the rag and his world soon blacking out around him. Little did he know he’d no longer be spending time at his aunt’s summerhouse on the sea… and instead forced into the nightmare like world of SOTF. Other: Suitcases having been left at the station, he was only able to bring his carry on pack back. Which includes his currently dead laptop, cell phone, IPOD, a pack of nearly empty cigarettes, and a lighter. Martyn has never seen death, and doesn't react well to the sight of blood, though his image screams punk-wanna-be the child really is just looking for a way to be something different, something his parents never wanted for him. Number: B46 The above biography is as written by Riserugu. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Ruger KP97D Conclusions: Another punk kid...when will the madness end? Hopefully he doesn't last too long. I hate punks with a passion. Game Evaluations Handled by: Riserugu Kills: None Killed by: Angelina Kaige Collected Weapons: Allies: Adam Dodd, Jill Gatling, Madelaine Shirohara, Amanda Jones, Jack O'Connor, Sidney Crosby, Hannah Juett Enemies: Angelina Kaige, Jack O'Connor Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: ''"Beat the game – b-beat the terrorists? That’s right… go home – that – that would be nice."'' Other/Trivia *The first name Martyn comes character in the movie 'The Hole' *His last name, Ferdinand comes from Riser's love of the band Franz Ferinand. *Middle name is Albert. *Only character of Riserugu's that did not to attend Barry Coleson Highschool. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Martyn, in chronological order. *B46 - Start *Big Open Spaces *Starting Place For B#54 *Back To The Scene Of The Crime... *Today's The Day, I Pray That We Make It Through *the beginning and end for B892 *Onslaught Redux Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Martyn Ferdinand. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V1 Students